Inuyasha: Two Era's, One Heart
by TheNativeChick
Summary: Together, they conquer. Together, they bring peace. Together, they bring love. Apart, life is not worth living.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Era's, One Heart**

**Chapter 1**

In the feudal era, Inuyasha looked down the well, as did Kagome in her own era. They felt alone and torn. Afraid they would never see eachother again. Hoping, wishing, the well would open up again. Kagome's scars were still visible from when she jumped into the well after it closed, causing her to land on the hard ground and scrape her legs on the rocks and dirt. Inuyasha jumped in and out for hours until his legs shivered and he could barely move. Mirokou carried him back to Kaede's and she looked after him, but stubborn as he was, he got up and sat by the well. He would sleep in the sacred tree every night, hoping to hear Kagome through the tree like he did before.

She lay out onto her bed. It has been a week since Kagome graduated from school. She felt free but bored. She got up and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. As she started the water for a shower, she removed her clothes. When she finished washing her clothes, she just sat in the shower, letting the water gently run down her back. She looked at her wrists, where there were once scars of cutting herself from when she could not go back to the feudal era and blamed herself. The pain took Inuyasha off her mind but now the scars were reminders of everything she tried so hard to forget. She sat, staring at her scars, then dazed off into a memory.

_Shishinki_ _had her under his control, and no matter how hard she tried to get her body to listen to her, to not pick up the arrow, it would not listen. She put the arrow in place and pulled back the bow string, aiming at Inuyasha who was leaning against the scared tree. Inuyasha had been bleeding from the wounds Kagome gave him while still in Shishinki's control. Her voice barely let out, "Inuyasha... run" .Her heart was screaming to stop, but as soon as her hand let go, her inner voice screamed 'NOOOOOO!' , and the bow pierced Inuyasha right above his heart, where Kikyou shot him before. The spell ran off and she ran to Inuyasha's aid, when Kiyou arrived, picking up the sacred jewel that was used on Kagome. Kikyou tried to get Kagome to leave this era that she did not belong. Kagome resisted, worrying about Inuyasha. Kikyou guided her to the well, explaining that the roots of the sacred tree will fill it and she will never be able to see her family again. Kagome was now stuck. She can't choose who she rather be with. But Kikyou yelled and Kagome fell back into the well into her own time. She sat by the sacred tree in the snow and cried. Her mother explained that the sacred tree remembers everything. It holds all of our memories. Kagome stood up and looked at the spot where she had found Inuyasha. She spoke to the tree, then suddenly heard his voice. Her eyes whitened in shock. He teased her about being scared and leaving, he asked her why but she could not tell him what Kikyou did. "Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered. "Kagome, you are here." He responded. "Inuyasha, I left because.. I didn't think I was needed anymore" her voice sounded like it was in pain after saying that. Kikyou can find the jewels, so why was Kagome even around? Inuyasha stood up and took a few steps but bent down in pain. Kagome ran over to him, "Inuyasha!". He grabbed her and hugged her tight, "I need you". She stood there, like she could really feel his heart beat against her chest. "Now , come back Kagome". She returned by using the sacred arrow that was stuck in the sacred tree from many years before when Kikyou shot Inuyasha._

Kagome closed her eyes tight, trying not to let the tears fall. She didn't want to cry anymore, but they came out, her eyes burned and she could barely breathe. The water got cold and she quickly got out. She returned to her room, and put on shorts and a blue tank top. She put on a half-heart gold locket with Inuyasha's name on it that her mother got for her a few days before the well closed. Inuyasha had one with Kagome's name on it. She held it tight in her hand.

"Inuyasha you have to understand, Kagome's main purpose was to help kill Naraku. We did that, and she was returned to her own time. You have to let her go. There is only one way in and one way out. She's not coming back." It pained Moroku to say this but it was for the best.

"I can't move on and I won't. I loved Kikyou and I was able to move on but once you open your heart to someone, you can't just give it to someone else. Kagome had things about her that no one, not even Kikyou could own up to. SO DON'T EXPECT ME TO SIT AROUND AND WATCH YOU AND SANGO BE HAPPY TOGETHER WHEN ALL I THINK ABOUT IS HOW IT COULD BE ME AND KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran off to the sacred tree. Tonight the moon was full and he would change into a human. He sat there, putting his hand on the spot where he was shot by Kagome. "She never wanted to do it. It killed her trying not avoid hurting me. Kikyou did it because she didn't believe in me." He put his head down and clenched his fist. His bangs covered his eyes. Tears began to fall from his golden eyes which slowly turned black, he was in his human form. He walked to the well and looked down. "Ka..gome...please...come back..." A tear fell and hit the bottom of the well as he said, "I need you".

Kagome stood at the sacred tree, when suddenly a sharp pain came into her chest. She looked down seeing a light pinkish purple glow. The same color as the sacred jewel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_He put his head down and clenched his fist. His bangs covered his eyes. Tears began to fall from his golden eyes which slowly turned black, he was in his human form. He walked to the well and looked down. "Ka..gome...please...come back..." A tear fell and hit the bottom of the well as he said, "I need you". As his tear hit the bottom of the well, it glowed._

_Kagome stood at the sacred tree, when suddenly a sharp pain came into her chest. She looked __down seeing a light pinkish purple glow. The same color as the sacred jewel._

Kagome stared at her chest. _What's happening? I thought we destroyed the Shikon Jewel? _The light began to shine and a sudden burst of light came out of it and threw Kagome against the sacred tree. When she woke up, the tree's roots which seemed to wrap around like a nest for her. She stood up, looked at the tree, kind of creeped out, and started to walk back to the house.

Then she heard a voice, _"Kagome, you need to return to the feudal era"._

She spun around looking for someone, "Who said that?!"

The voice replied. "_I'm right in front of you. I speak to you through your mind. Kagome, you must go back."_

Kagome stood still, "S-sacred tr-tree? H-how are you able to talk to me?". The jewel started to get brighter again and Kagome fell to her knees in pain and let out a moan.

The tree's branches moved lightly with the wind as it gave a big sigh. "_You burned the sacred jewel with some of my roots, it was imbedded into my body and I placed it back into yours, where it is safe. I can hear your thoughts and wishes. I even watch your dreams."_

Kagome looked up at the tree, "My dreams? You're the one who reminded me of the one I so long tried to forget? Why? Am I still a priestess?" She gave off a long sigh and looked back down. "What's the point of being one in this era? I can't seem to find any other purpose for my life in this place."

The tree gave off a soft chuckle, "_My child. I understand your pain. I cannot go into the dreams you have of Inuyasha. The feelings and power in those dreams could take a lot of my spiritual power, even more so than Kikyou's dreams." _Kagome looked back up at the tree. Her hair, which was almost as long and fair as Kikyou's, layed over her shoulders and gracefully blew to the side with the wind. Her tears seemed to magically fly away. "My _Kagome.. Your fate changed when you and Inuyasha felt these feelings for each other. The Shikon jewel shards called out to you more than Kikyou because your feelings were true. Your heart wanted to make Inuyasha happiness greater than your own. Your heart is not selfish. The jewel demanded to be returned to you as much as you want to return to Inuyasha."_

Kagome's tears started to come out faster, " I will never be able to return! I have tried! It's been three years!" She clenched her fists and hit the ground.

"_There is still a way.." _The tree's root reached over to Kagome and lifted her chin up. _"You now possess the jewels power again. There is no need for a wish. Your heart and the jewels power together are more powerful than any demon, even mine combined. The sacred jewel only wants to return both of you to your real home."_

Kagome's tears slowed down, "What about my family, can't I see them again?"

"_Of course, the jewel will bring your desires to you. But you must find a way back through the well my priestess." _The tree root turned into a bow. Kagome grabbed the bow and stood up.

"Thank you sacred tree." Kagome ran inside the house, packed everyone's favourite food and left a note for her family. _Where am I going to find an arrow?_ Kagome froze._ "_Grandpa's shed! He has a lot of old stuff in there!" Kagome sprinted to the shed. Inside, there were boxes, pots, and ornaments everywhere. "It's gonna take me forever to find it in here". The jewel light started to beat along with Kagome's heart. "Jewel, I ask of you to please help me". Kagome looked around and saw a light behind a box in the back left corner. She moved everything out of her way as fast as she could until she came along a long box. She opened it. It had a quiver with 3 arrows in it. She grabbed it without hesitation and ran out of the shed.

"_My child, if you ever need anything, come to me. Your friends need you, especially Inuyasha. The pain in his heart is growing dark. Save him. You are the only one who can, and ever could. I will watch over your family so don't worry to much."_

Kagome nodded and and ran off to the well. "I'm coming Inuyasha, just wait a little longer."

Inuyasha stared at his reflection in the mirror Kagome had give him so long ago. "This is the last night I will be alive. I can't live any longer without her. My heart is too broken."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_My child, if you ever need anything, come to me. Your friends need you, especially Inuyasha. The pain in his heart is growing dark. Save him. You are the only one who can, and ever could. I will watch over your family so don't worry to much."_

_Kagome nodded and and ran off to the well. "I'm coming Inuyasha, just wait a little longer."_

_Inuyasha stared at his reflection in the mirror Kagome had give him so long ago. "This is the last night I will be alive. I can't live any longer without her. My heart is too broken."_

Inuyasha looked down the well one last time, "Goodbye my dearest Kagome. I'm sorry I could not find you again. I.. I love you" Inuyasha began to cry once more, stood up and started to walk toward the sacred tree where he would end his life. Seeing that as a human, he could not heal.

Kagome opened the doors and ran toward the well. She stood over the well. The Shikon jewel beated faster with her heart. Kagome grabbed an arrow, and held it until it felt purified. "Jewel, lend me your power, lets go home". The bow and arrow glowed in the jewels magical power. Kagome aimed the arrow down the well when Kikyou appeared.

"You do not belong there anymore. Inuyasha is giving his life for me. He wants to be with me you wretched girl. Move on. You cannot break my spell of this well. You are weak and pathetic." Kikyou pulled a knife from behind her back and started to go at Kagome.

"I'm pathetic? I'm weak?" Kagome glared at Kikyou and aimed her arrow at her. "Your the pathetic one. Coming back to life so many times to get Inuyasha and not letting him move one. He didn't want to love someone who was alive because of their hatred for him. You had a strong heart once Kikyou, but now it's full of darkness. The moments I saved you, I felt like we were one. I have never hated you, I was rather jealous. You have to move on Kikyou, your spirit can't be here anymore!" Kagome fired her arrow.

"HOW DARE YOU KAGO..!" Kikyou disappeared along with the arrow.

_I'm sorry Kikyou. _Kagome drew another arrow and aimed at the bottom of the well. She breathed slowly, along with a tear which fell to the bottom along with the shot arrow. Kagome jumped.

Inuyasha was almost at the tree when he smelt something. A smell he hasn't smelt since he last saw Kagome cry. _Is it Kagome's tears?_ He turned around but could not see the well through the trees. He looked at his half golden heart necklace. "Is it you Kagome?"

Kagome closed her eyes in fear of hitting the ground. She opened her eyes and found herself falling in the darkness she was once in before. Light wrapped around her legs and all the way up her body. As it slowly vanished, she was wearing her priestess dress again. She closed her eyes, "I'm almost home". She opened them and looked up, she was in a well. She climbed up as quickly as she could. She reached for the ledge, when she slipped. Someone grabbed her hand.

Inuyasha stood there. "It can't be! I am just wussing out of dying!" He looked at the moon, and thought of his father. He looked back at the trail to the sacred tree, then back at the moon. He saw his mother and father looking down on him for a split second. Then felt a small breeze, catching another scent.

Kagome was finally out of the well, she looked at the person who helped her. It was a red and white dress such as hers. The woman had long black hair. "Kikyou.."

"Thank you Kagome, for destroying the dark part of me. I know you didn't want to do it, thinking it was me. I want you to know that I have moved on. You belong with Inuyasha. Any feelings in my heart are in yours now. Promise me you will protect this land as I did. There is still more to be done." Kikyou helped Kagome up and hugged her. "Thank you.."

Kagome hugged her back but then held on tight, "Thank you for making me stronger Kikyou. You will never be forgotten." Kikyou started to rise away, smiling at Kagome, and then disappeared. Kagome stood there and grabbed her locket.

Kagome heard a voice behind her, "Ki... Kikyou?". Kagome turned around and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Kagome was finally out of the well, she looked at the person who helped her. It was a red and white dress such as hers. The woman had long black hair. "Kikyou.."_

"_Thank you Kagome, for destroying the dark part of me. I know you didn't want to do it, thinking it was me. I want you to know that I have moved on. You belong with Inuyasha. Any feelings in my heart are in yours now. Promise me you will protect this land as I did. There is still more to be done." Kikyou helped Kagome up and hugged her. "Thank you.."_

_Kagome hugged her back but then held on tight, "Thank you for making me stronger Kikyou. You will never be forgotten." Kikyou started to rise away, smiling at Kagome, and then disappeared. Kagome stood there and grabbed her locket._

_Kagome heard a voice behind her, "Ki... Kikyou?". Kagome turned around and smiled._

He was not sure how he was able to smell Kagome's tear or scent when he was human or why this figure in front of him who seemed to carry the looks of Kikyou when she was clearly gone. This woman had more of a graceful and delicate body than Kikyou's. She also seemed to have a purer heart. That smile looked familiar. The wind blew through the woman and toward him. The moon was slowly disappearing as the sun was revealing its light over the sky making the lighter colors look like they were fighting the darker ones. His vision was slowly getting stronger as he was slowly changing back. He continued to look at her face and body. Then back into her eyes. The suns light no longer blinded him of her body. His scent was back and his heart thumped drastically. "Kagome... is it... no it can't be...how..."

Kagome turned all the way around as Inuyasha transformed into his demon self. The jewel in her chest beat faster with her heart and her eyes widened. _If I wake up and this is a dream, I could not live with myself any longer._ She whispered gently "Inuyasha..". Her heart began to hurt, and her eyes flooded with tears. She put her head down facing the green grass that sat around her. _If this is a dream, wake me up now!_ "WAKE UP KAGOME! WAKE UP!". She continued to yell and shake her head.

Inuyasha slowly walked over. His voice being gentle and curious he asked, "Kagome is that really you?".

Kagome looked at him, "GO AWAY! YOUR NOT REAL!...You never were..". She fell to her knees and put her hand against her heart that began to hurt the closer he got to her. She yelled, "Wake up! Please!"

Inuyasha bent down, avoiding Kagome's hand as she tried to push him away. He hugged her tight. She fought him but he felt as she slowly began to give in. "It's me Kagome. It really is". He grabbed her hand, but she resisted. He grabbed it again and he put it on his heart. "Feel my heartbeat. You can't feel that in a dream." Kagome hugged him tight.

She rested her head on his chest and said, "I'm so sorry, so many of my dreams before have been so real. I was scared to wake up and be reminded that I wasn't right there by your side".

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "I know. I couldn't believe it was you. I didn't know that you would ever be able to come back. And you look so different." Kagome looked up at him and they made eye contact. Kagome knew what was about to come. So she stretched her neck and stared at his lips as she reached in to kiss him. As did Inuyasha at the same time, like they were in sync. Kagome's heart stopped hurting. They pulled back.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome up onto her feet. "Do you want to go see everyone else?" Kagome nodded and they headed off to the village.

Sango and Mirokou were in their hut with Kaede and their son Hauku-Sahn. Inuyasha walked in first. "Inuyasha, we didn't expect you to show up!" Mirokou looked at hime puzzled.

"I brought someone you might like to see.." He moved out of the way and Kagome walked in. Everyone stared in disbelief.

Sango looked at her and started to cry as she stood up and ran over to her, "KAGOME!". Sango embraced her in her arms. Mirokou and Kaede did the same.

Kagome explained everything, except Kikyou as she was afraid to upset Inuyasha and Kaede, to her old friends as they inhaled the food she brought with her. Later on, Sango and Kagome went to their favourite hot spring to bathe as the guys stayed back and relaxed. "Inuyasha, I am truly sorry for before. It pained me to say those things, but it hurt more seeing you in such misery. I felt darkness in you and I feared for your life as well as my families."

"It's fine. I'm just glad Kagome is back. As for the 'darkness' you felt ...some nights I would fight myself not to turn into a full demon. That part of me ached for Kagome as well as my human side. It was an ongoing war in my heart. I was going to end it last night when I was human, but then I could smell Kagome's scent and tears. She thought I wasn't real. And when I held her, I could feel the pain she went through the past three years. It was more painful than mine."

"Do you think the well will let her come back when she visits her family?" Mirokou didn't want to ask that question but it was unavoidable..

"Yes, the Shikon Jewel returned to her. It takes one wish, or one spell and she has all the power in the world." He looked at his Tessaiga, "She is the only one who knows its true purpose and she can control all its power. I don't need it. I need her.. Protecting her was always my job and I loved doing it. Knowing she was alive and safe gave me strength. But when she was hurt or near death... I felt so much in me to get revenge on the bastard who did it to her but I could also feel my Tessaiga get stronger. Like we were both made to protect her.."

Mirokou nodded. "You both seem closer than before. Are you gonna claim her before Koga comes around?" Mirokou started to laugh.

Inuyasha looked at him and he stopped laughing. "I was going to give her something of my mother's that my father gave to her for his accpetance. If she accepts it then after that I can claim her. It's all I wanted since I first felt feelings for her".

Mirokou smiled at Inuyasha, "I'm glad Inuyasha. That you found undying happiness".

Sango came back into the hut. Mirokou asked, "What's wrong Sango? Where's Kagome?"

"She is at the spring still, I felt unwell, I may have ate too fast." She set her towel down. "Dammit! I took Kagome's towel! Uggh, I can't go back." She looked at Inuyasha, back at the towel, then back at Inuyasha and squinted a bit. He looked back at her in confusion. "Here. Take this towel to Kagome.

"WHAT!? She would kill me if I went down there!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"C'mon Inuyasha. She could get sick. Plus, I know you could probly use a bath too. Here take my towel." Sango handed them to Inuyasha. He shook his head and threw them back on the ground. Sango yelled, "INUYASHA!" and glared at him. Both Mirokou and Inuyasha backed up in fear.

"Okay, I'm going". He ran down the trail and down the riverside until he came upon the springs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_C'mon Inuyasha. She could get sick. Plus, I know you could probly use a bath too. Here take my towel." Sango handed them to Inuyasha. He shook his head and threw them back on the ground. Sango yelled, "INUYASHA!" and glared at him. Both Mirokou and Inuyasha backed up in fear._

"_Okay, I'm going". He ran down the trail and down the riverside until he came upon the springs._

Kagome sulked in the water and started humming a tune. Inuyasha followed her voice. "Kagome..?". He got no response. "It's...umm...mee.. Inuyasha. Sango accidently took your towel with her. I'm putting it by the little bush here." He turned to walk back to the village.

"Inuyasha.. wait.." Inuyasha stopped and pointed his years back.

"Yeah?" He replied. His body shivered a little bit. Just waiting for the word 'sit'.

"When was the last time you bathed?" Kagome's face blushed red. She knew what she was getting herself into but now that she was all grown up, she wanted to share every part of her that she saved for only Inuyasha. The water created enough steam and bubbles that you couldn't see anything beneath the water.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, his cheeks blushed, and he stiffened. "uuhh—mmm... I guess not since I was at your place and your brother put on hot water.."

Kagome blushed even more, remembering Inuyasha running into her room naked while she was studying because of her brother Sota turning up the hot water. "Then... will.. Will you join me?" She held her breath, afraid of his response.

It was quiet and she was concerned he left and she was talking to herself. She turned around to seeing long white hair barely covering a muscular tanned chest and looked up to golden eyes. Kagome blushed, and bent a bit deeper in the water. Inuyasha smiled at her, "If this makes you uncomfortable, I can leave.."

"No..stay..are you okay?" She looked up at him, her eyes in a worried state and her cheeks turned to a soft pink.

Inuyasha smiled and bent down and right before he kissed her he whispered against her lips, "Now that your here yes. Don't leave me again. I need you." Kagome kissed him back. She stood up straight and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha moved his hands from her shoulders down to her sides and pulled her in closer.

After they pulled back Inuyasha turned to leave. "Where are you going? You were in here for only a minute."

"I hate baths, especially hot ones. It makes me light headed." He didn't want to admit that he was afraid he couldn't control himself.

"Inuyasha... Sit Boy!" Inuyasha plunged under the water and Kagome walked out and dried herself. By the time Inuyasha slowly climbed out she had on her priestess dress and hung up the towel. She passed Inuyasha his towel and he grabbed it quickly.

Inuyasha whispered, "wench".

"SIT BOY!" Kagome chuckled and walked up into the forest.

Inuyasha wasn't actually mad at her. He actually kind of missed her telling him to 'sit'. She could settle down on it sometimes but he missed it. "Where are you going?!" He watched her disappear into the forest. He put his clothes on and ran after her. He stopped to her standing in front of the sacred tree. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha.." Kagome spoke his name softly as she looked back at him but turned around and looked up at the spot where she first met him. "I need to tell you something...and I need you to reply with honesty".

"Let me speak first Kagome.." He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a small shell and walked over to Kagome. "Kagome.. I have only opened my heart once and it was broken over and over again. But when I opened my heart to you Kagome, you did nothing but fix all the pieces that Kikyou left behind. I never even thought to look at your heart all those times to see it needed more love than mine." He bent down on one knee. _I think this is how you do it.. _"Kagome.." He opened the shell revealing a golden ring with two fang shaped diamonds as he said: "I loved you and I still do. I can't live a moment without you by my side. I need you. You can control the power of the Shikon Jewel, like you can control the demon inside me better than anyone. I want to become a human to make you happy. So we both can be happy. Will you be mine, forever?"

Kagome looked into his eyes in awe. "Inuyasha.." Inuyasha's eyes opened more and his ears pointed forward in concern. Kagome looked up at the moon and the sacred tree, then back at the dog-demon bent before her. "Inuyasha, I love you for you. I don't want you to change. Becoming a human won't make me happier. All I want from you is your undying love. I don't want anything about each of us to change except for our love to become stronger as we grow older with each other. I love you Inuyasha." Kagome held out her hand as Inuyasha put the ring on. It fit perfectly.

Inuyasha picked her up and brought her back down to kiss her. He picked her up onto his back and he went deeper into the forest. They came upon an old hut. "I was going to fix it up for when you returned, but I never finished." He frowned and avoided eye contact.

"I love it" . Kagome walked inside the hut and felt the walls. She stopped and looked at Inuyasha. He looked at her in disbelief. He smiled as she walked up to him and kissed his lips. He held her closer. She kissed his chin and went down to his neck. He took off his cloak of the fire rat and placed it on the ground. Kagome undid her red skirt and laid it on top. She held herself as she was being shy. Inuyasha came closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Kagome. If you let me, I can imprint you now, but we can wait too if you want to. " He held her close. She looked up at him to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Have you ever loved someone so much you could not live without them? Loved them so much that you were willing to push them away just for their own safety?**_

"_I love it" . Kagome walked inside the hut and felt the walls. She stopped and looked at Inuyasha. He looked at her in disbelief. He smiled as she walked up to him and kissed his lips. He held her closer. She kissed his chin and went down to his neck. He took off his robe of the fire rat and placed it on the ground. Kagome undid her red skirt and laid it on top. She held herself as she was being shy. Inuyasha came closer to her and kissed her forehead._

"_You have nothing to be afraid of Kagome. If you let me, I can imprint you now, but we can wait too if you want to. " He held her close. She looked up at him to speak._

Kagome has never seen this side of Inuyasha. She may have been the first and the only one who ever will. She gazed into his golden eyes. Knowing that no matter how mad she was at him, his soft voice and sparkling eyes always found a way into her heart and soul to make her smile again. His curiosity about her feelings killed him when she refused to tell him what was wrong. He had the need to be the reason she is smiling, not hurting. But as Kagome looked into her eyes, still catching on to what has just happened in these few short moments, she wanted to wait but what if the well closes up again?

"Inuyasha.." Kagome backed up a step and looked at Inuyasha and her eyes got a little teary. "I love you with every fibre in my heart. I want to share things with you that I don't want to share with anybody else. I am though, embarrassed to say that I don't know what to do and disappointing you." She frowned at the floor.

"Kagome we have started our life together out blind. You naturally learned how to become stronger inside and out, no one showed you. I learned to become gentler with my temper, with the help of you saying 'sit' all the damn time. We did that together as well. I know that no matter what lies ahead for us, we will get through it... Together". Inuyasha smiled, grabbed Kagome and held her close. "I've needed you from the start and I'm sorry for any pain I have caused you...I love you Kagome, can't you see that? I need you to understand that you were and am all that is important to me." He let go and brushed Kagome's bangs out of her face, wiped her tears, and kissed her forehead. He grabbed her hand as he turned and said, "Lets go back".

Kagome stood there frozen for a split second, pulled his hand back. "What is it Kagome?"

She walked up to him and kissed him, holding both sides of his face with her soft hands and pulled him back in the hut. Inuyasha grabbed her waist to pull her close, and then laid her down. Kagome slowly undid his whit shirt. Kagome could feel Inuyasha get frustrated with trying to untie her dress and when she was going to assist him he ripped it all the way down with his claw. Kagome gasped and looked at Inuyasha, but smiled. She took her arms out of the sleeves, revealing her body that wasn't covered with her bra and underwear; she blushed bright red as Inuyasha gazed at her delicate body. "Your beautiful Kagome. More true than any flower." He kissed her chin and went down to her neck and back up. Before he got to rip her bra and underwear she removed them, then Inuyasha removed his pants. She loved how warm he was and she stuck close to him. Inuyasha put his hand on her back and she arched it toward him as he kissed down her neck to her chest.

"Inuyasha. I want you to imprint me..please.." Kagome stretched her neck again, waiting for it.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Well don't you bite me or something?" Kagome looked embarrassed.

"What kind of demon do you think I am?!" Inuyasha laughed and kissed Kagome. "Kagome, that's not how we do it. Just... give me a second.. You ready?" Kagome nodded and held onto his left arm gently. Inuyasha felt just as lost and scared as Kagome but he loved her too much to ruin this chance for her trust.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Giving him all the love she ever could. They held each other close and moved together like they were one thing. One heart beating. Then she noticed he was slowly pushing inside her. She squeezed her arm and arched her back again. Inuyasha kissed the middle of her chest to ensure her that it was okay. Kagome now realized that this was the imprint, not as painful as she thought. Inuyasha moved slowly and Kagome wrapped her legs around him while kissing his lips. He moved faster after each little while but was incredibly gentle. Inuyasha started breathing harder and as did Kagome with her moaning. She then rolled him over onto his back with her hands on his chest. She could tell that he felt like he was being dominated until the point she started kissing his neck and moving her waist in a circular motion. At that point he didn't even care anymore. Inuyasha loved how loving her kisses were, and how gracefully she moved. Kagome would push forward with a little more aggression, seeing that it triggered him somehow. She then could not feel her legs, and got off. Inuyasha took his robe and wrapped it on top of her as she laid her head on his chest. They both dazed off into a deep sleep right away.

Kagome woke up to the birds singing a lullaby. She looked up at Inuyasha. _I have never seen him sleep so peacefully in my life._ She kissed his cheek and tried to stand up but her legs were still a bit stiff. She slipped on her underwear and bra, then took Inuyasha's white shirt. She slowly opened the door when a pair of hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back in. She let out an 'eep'.

"What do you think you're doing, leaving me alone on this nice morning?" He smiled as they kissed again.

They stood up and got dressed and Kagome attempted to fix her dress as she noticed the sword was gone. "Inuyasha, the tessaigas gone!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Kagome woke up to the birds singing a lullaby. She looked up at Inuyasha. I have never seen him sleep so peacefully in my life. She kissed his cheek and tried to stand up but her legs were still a bit stiff. She slipped on her underwear and bra, then took Inuyasha's white shirt. She slowly opened the door when a pair of hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back in. She let out an 'eep'._

"_What do you think you're doing, leaving me alone on this nice morning?" He smiled as they kissed again._

_They stood up and got dressed and Kagome attempted to fix her dress as she noticed the sword was gone. "Inuyasha, the tessaigas gone!"_

"Naraku is gone, so how is it possible? I don't know anyone who will risk stealoing your sword after you beat him." Mirokou looked at Kagome and back at Inuyasha with a smirk, "What were you guys doing so deep in the forest anyways? Along with the fact that you were deep asleep without your Tessaiga along your side?"

Inuyasha growled and yelled, "MIIR-OKOOUU!" Then raised his hand to hit him.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome took a breath, "We all have to focus and get Inuyasha's sword back. Whoever has it may or may not be able to control its power and hurt many innocent people".

"Kagome is right. We need to focus. I can pack you food and supplies for the road." Sango went to the chest to get stuff together.

"Kilala, can you stay here and keep Sango safe and help her?" Kagome petted her as Kilala mewed.

Inuyasha sighed and walked outside. Kagome looked at Mirokou and he shrugged. So she followed him out. Inuyasha was standing out by the lake. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just hope Naraku isn't back. If he is I promise you Kagome, I will defeat him this time and he won't take you away again. Even if it isn't him, that bastard will get what's coming for him." Inuyasha clenched his fist and loosened it when Kagome touched his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." She held his hand and pulled him back to the hut.

After they talked to Kaede they set off North. Hoping to find a clue along the way.

***sorry that this chapter is short, I was in a rush***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_Yeah I'm fine. I just hope Naraku isn't back. If he is I promise you Kagome, I will defeat him this time and he won't take you away again. Even if it isn't him, that bastard will get what's coming for him." Inuyasha clenched his fist and loosened it when Kagome touched his hand._

"_I'm not going anywhere." She held his hand and pulled him back to the hut._

_After they talked to Kaede they set off North. Hoping to find a clue along the way._

"I wish Sango could have came. It's different without her and Kilala here" Kagome smiled as she thought of the past when she would be on Inuyasha's back with Shippo and Mirokou and Sango were on Kilala.

"We will all be together again, best thing is that she and the kids are safe". Mirokou looked at the ground and walked faster, passing Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, do you think he is going to be okay without Sango? He has been quiet since we left." Kagome's face saddened and she sighed.

"Mirokou loves her and he worries for her. After we defeat the one who took my Tessaiga, he will be at home happy with his family". Inuyasha looked at Kagome noticing her frown. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Lets catch up!" Kagome put a smile on her face so Inuyasha wouldn't bug her to tell him what was on her mind.

They set up camp under a tree to block themselves from the cold breeze. Kagome made soup that would help keep her and Mirokou warm since Inuyasha never complained about the cold. "OWW! KAGOME! THIS SOUP SUCKS! ITS TOO HOT!" Inuyasha ran over to the water bottle and chugged the entire thing. "Ahh that feels soo—"

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome crossed her arms and glared down at him. "Well sorry that I am not dog demon and don't have to worry about the cold or getting sick easily".

Mirokou laughed, "She has a point. You being a demon, especially a dog demon, you are not as weak and vulnerable to the cold and its sickness."

Inuyasha sat up and ate his soup without a word. Kagome didn't feel hungry, so she left her bowl on the side. While Inuyasha and Mirokou kept eating, she got up and walked over to the edge of the bush and looked at the scenery. "It's so beautiful here" She smiled and sad down, leaning on a tree. Kagome woke up , feeling a warm cloak wrap around her and hand slip under her back and legs to lift her up. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha carrying her back. "Inuyasha". He kept walking without a word. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"I can smell water from the sky. It's going to rain, and I don't want you to get sick. I didn't realize how much easier you can get sick." Inuyasha kept walking and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed close to his body.

"Thank you.." She took in his smell, his warmth, and listened to his beating heart. She let go of him when he laid her down onto her bed. Throwing his robe on her and as he turned away to sit by the tree and stay deep in thoughts.

Kagome woke up, seeing Inuyasha and Mirokou deep asleep. When one of Kikyo's soul collectors based by Kagome stood up, grabbed her arrows and followed the light of the sould collector. She saw a white rose on the ground, picked it up, and walked on. _What's going on? I thought Kikyo was dead?_ Kagome came upon a waterfall witha pond surrounded by white roses, smaller than the rest. A light shined in the water. Kagome walked over and looked through her reflection of the water toward the light. The reflection became more clear and reached out for her. Kagome jumped back. The reflection came out of the water, she was not sure if it was her or Kikyo. The soul collector flew around the body. It wasn't Kikyo's voice but Kagome's. "You have great sadness and doubt in yourself Kagome. I feel it running through the breeze.."

"Who are you? And why do you look and sound like me?!" Kagome glared at the figure in front of her.

"I am you. I am who you really are on the inside." The woman opened her eyes and looked at Kagome with a smirk on its lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"_Who are you? And why do you look and sound like me?!" Kagome glared at the figure in front of her._

"_I am you. I am who you really are on the inside." The woman opened her eyes and looked at Kagome with a smirk on its lips._

Inuyasha woke up, he never slept that deep when they went out on missions. He looked over at Kagome's bed seeing it was empty and ran to Mirokou. "WHERES KAGOME?!" Inuyasha shook Mirokou awake.

"Im up now stop! I don't know , I was deep asleep. You sure she didn't go to the bathroom?" Mirokou rubbed his eyes.

"No, her scent is faded enough to say she has been gone for awhile. Mirokou, can you stay here while I go look for Kagome. Keep the fire going will yeah, she might be cold." Mirokou nodded and threw more wood into the fire when Inuyasha took off into the bush following Kagome's scent.

"How are you me from the inside? What do you want?" Kagome had put her right hand on an arrow as her left held her bow in-case it attacked.

"I want your body of course. It is the fairest in the land and I could get away with so much with it. Plus, you are annoying as good girl but when you're mad, my my, you can be pretty hot when you're mad. Now, take this sword, and stab it through your heart. I am a little too weak from bringing you over here."

"I'm not killing myself so you can use my body for useless tasks. How about you die and don't bother anymore." Kagome aimed her arrow at the woman.

"Now now Kagome, I was hoping you would be more understanding. I guess I will have to do it somehow. Let's see..." Kagome pulled back on the string as the figure talked more. "OH! I can make you do it. Just make sure you don't move, I need you to bleed into the roses. The roots are connected into one root in the water through me, so seeing as I can't move. I will just control you with your sadness"

Inuyasha came upon the waterfall but got wrapped up with soul collectors and they covered his mouth. Forcing him to watch and hear everything. _Ka-gome..run._

"What sadness? I'm fine. My life is better now that I am back with my friends." Kagome got ready to shoot.

"I am talking about the sadness you had from the start when you found out about Kikyo and Inuyasha. When you watched him embrace her, watched her kiss him, felt him ignore and leave you to see if she was alive, not giving a care in the world about you, and seeing that whenever she was around, you did not matter. If she was still here, you wouldn't be engaged to him. Stupid girl, you're his other option. He may love you, but Kikyo was his first love, first kiss. You are another way out of the pain and loneliness." Kagome put down her arrow and frowned at the ground and a tear fell from her face as it started to rain. "Inuyasha is nothing but an ignorant self centred demon. Plus, you look just like Kikyo, just a weaker more tanned version of her."

"I don't care what you say! I love him! I was meant to come back for him! I didn't think twice about doing it either! Stay out of my heart; it's not yours to mess with." Kagome took a breath, "All that matters is that we are together!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, knowing he will never forgive himself or feel the pain that he made her feel. _This is my fault. I went after someone that I wasn't ever supposed to love.. Kagome... please, don't listen to her._ Inuyasha tried to fight but only more soul collectors came and held him tighter.

"Do you think he would have thought twice, or even told you he was leaving when he seen these soul collectors? Do you really think he would ignore them? Kagome.. He leaves you and doesn't come back, and only stops when you tell him the sit command" The woman summoned a sword from the water, it was the Tessaiga. "Now, stab this through your heart Kagome. I will take the pain away, and we will become powerful and rich as one."

Kagome began to cry more, "Your right. Inuyasha would be long gone by now if Kikyo was nearby. Give me the sword."

_KAGOME NO! PLEASE! STOP! _Inuyasha started to get watery eyes. He thought of Kikyo but he thought of how Kagome was always there by his side. He thought of how she forgave him more than he deserved. He continued to struggle out of the web of soul collectors. As more rain fell, the scales on the soul collectors got looser. Kagome thought stood there in the rain, waiting for the chance to not be worried about waking up and Inuyasha being gone. To take the necklace off of him, knowing he wouldn't take off without her again. Inuyasha got one hand free and ripped a soul collector from his face and yelled, "KAGOME! PLEEASE! DON'T DO IT".

Kagome turned her head, "Inu..yasha?" She sighed. "Go back. You don't need to see this. I won't be burden to you anymore. I won't remind you of Kikyo and hurt you any longer."

"KAGOME! PLEEASE! I BEGGING YOU! DONT LEAVE ME" Inuyasha started to shake, holding in the tears.

"Why? You left me so many times.. this is my one and final time." Kagome looked at the woman, closed her eyes and waited.

Inuyasha fought more, and finally broke out. He ran to Kagome. The woman seen as he got closer every second. "Too late dog demon". She summoned the sword to kill Kagome. But it stopped for a few moments and started to shake. It flew at Kagome and pierced right through her.

"KAAGGOOME!" Inuyasha felled a sharp pain as he watched her fall to her knees.

She watched her memories of the night her and Inuyasha fade and whispered "I love you.. Inuyasha", and her eyes darkened. Inuyasha ran faster.

The woman laughed, "Stupid girl thought I actually wanted to use her body. I can find one much better."

Inuyasha got to Kagome and lifter her up to see if there was any life left in her. "Kagome.. please... wake up.." Her head fell to the side. Kagome was dead. Her body was wet and cold. He watched as the roses turned red in her blood. He swept her hair out of her face and began to cry. "This is my fault.. I should have never left her. Now she's gone." He looked at the Tessaiga. "You were supposed to protect her. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!"

"Stupid demon dog. There is no point in crying. She is moved on and in a happier place. Pass me that sword. I have some towns to terrify when her blood is finished pouring."

He looked at the sword again, feeling it pulse telling him to draw it and fight. "Why should I trust you? You killed Kagome. The one woman I truly loved. You're as useless as my father was." Inuyasha watched as it was slowly being purified from Kagome's blood. The Tessaiga was possessed; it was shaking before it came at Kagome because it refused to hurt her. Inuyasha slowly drew the sword from her body and faced the woman on the water.

"What are you doing? I am still Kagome Inuyasha. Kill me, then it's like killing her twice." The woman smiled, feeling accomplished.

"The Tessaiga refused to kill Kagome, the real Kagome, but was taken over by evil. It does not refuse to kill you." Inuyasha swallowed and continued as he seen the fear in her eyes, "I never wanted to hurt Kagome, I have only wanted to make her happy and I can only do that by killing the thing that causes her pain. Which is you. You messed with the wrong demon you bastard." Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga and felt his heart get a huge sting of pain.

"Now we can be evil together Inuyasha. We can be happy together. Let the blood run through your hands". The woman chuckled and smiled at Inuyasha with pleasure.

Inuyasha knew this pain. He could not control it without Kagome there to stop him. The Tessaiga fell from his hand, it lost its power that it gave to Inuyasha to control himself. He was turning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Inuyasha knew this pain. He could not control it without Kagome there to stop him. The Tessaiga fell from his hand, it lost its power that it gave to Inuyasha to control himself. He was turning._

"This... is not.. you.. controlling me.. It's the Tessaiga. It purified with Kagome's blood. This is only the delayed reaction of it protecting her. I don't change when I am in danger, but in fact when she is in danger. This is how I know Kagome is the one I truly love. It happened over and over when she was taken away." Inuyasha stood up, with his face down and bangs covering his eyes. "I swore to protect her and kill any bastard who touches her. Now you will die" He clenched his chest in pain.

"Thats.. impossible.. You cannot control it without her conscious." The woman tried to move but there was not enough blood. The rain washed most of it away. Inuyasha jumped at her, eyes flaring red and claws sharper than the finest sword. He landed in the water, turning to see Kikyo over Kagome. "Kikyo.." Inuyasha's voice was a bit raspy.

"Inuyasha, I did what I could to prevent the blood from seeping through the flowers." Kikyo touched Kagome's face.

"You made it rain.. Thank you Kikyo.. How can I help her?" Inuyasha ran over onto Kagome's right side and held her head up.

"I did what I could. It is up to you now Inuyasha. Or she may not survive." Kikyo looked at Kagome, and Inuyasha saw a tear fall from her face. _Be strong Kagome. Wake up from this darkness._ Then she faded away.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, wiping the rain from her face and started to cry again. "DAMMIT KAGOME! WHY... why did you leave without telling me?!" Inuyasha paused, " I guess it's fair, I did it to you. I don't know what to do!" he held her closer, noticing he was still in his full demon transformation. "Kagome.. please... open your eyes. Come back to me, I lost you for three years. I can't do eternity. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. PPLEEASSEE! WAKE UUUPP".

Kagome layed there lifeless. Cold. Broken on the inside. The rain washed the blood from her wound. Inuyasha picked her up when the rain stopped and carried her to the top of the waterfall and gazed at the valley as she laid across his lap.

He looked down at her face, kissed her lips one last time, and pulled away when a tear fell from his face onto hers. "I am so sorry Kagome.. Forgive me.. I love you with every part of me". Inuyasha looked at his claws, seeing that they were still long and sharp. He laid Kagome on the ground and punched the ground continuously as his hands started to bleed. He didn't care; he kept going until he started to cry more. After a few minutes, the sun was coming up, and he stopped crying. He sat there, and looked at the holes in the ground he made from hitting it. He placed his robe of the fire rat over Kagome and put his head back down. He left to go get Mirokou for help or advice. Something than sit around and watch her body slowly disappear.

"Wheres Kaa- Inuyasha why are you in your full demon form?" Mirokou stood up.

"Kagome...is dead... I failed to protect her and from that, I am this ugly beast". Inuyasha could smell rain again. "I need your help for a proper burial. Let's go before it rains again".

Mirokou stood there puzzled but ran behind Inuyasha to Kagome's body. It began to rain again, and this time with thunder and lightning. The bolts of light were hitting around the hill where Kagome rested. Inuyasha panicked and ran faster, leaving Mirokou farther behind. When he made it to the top a hug flash of lightning hit the hill throwing him back. "NOOO! KAGOME!". Inuyasha ran over to where she was lying, finding nothing but burnt cloth. Mirokou caught up, seeing Inuyasha bend over a burnt spot in the ground, seeing what may have just happened but no explanation.

The rain stopped and the sun was slowly peeking from behind the clouds. "It's all my fault. I couldn't even give her a proper burial... Im a failure. I don't want to live anymore."

Mirokou was about to say something when the suns light got brighter. "...Inuyasha..."

"I need to be alone.. please." Inuyasha looked at the ground.

Mirokou smiled, "As you wish." He turned and walked down the hill.

Inuyasha sat there. Hopeless. He got up and went to the stream. He looked at his reflection, disapproving of the beast in the water. He turned around to look at Kagomes last spot to immediately closing his eyes shut from the sun being so bright when it came from behind the clouds. He turned and looked into the water again. He was a normal dog demon again. Then he heard a familiar voice. Of the one he lost moments ago. The one he failed to protect. "Inuyasha.."

He turned to See Kagome standing there, wrapped in only his fire rat robe, smiling with a tear in her eye. "KAGOME!" He ran over to her and held her. "Are you real? You're not going to vanish?"

Kagome hugged him back and said, "I'm not going anywhere anymore. I'm here for good. If that's okay." Inuyasha held her closer.

"Don't do that again", Inuyasha pressed his lips with hers with the outmost love.

***More to Come **** * *Almost Cried Writing this***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Inuyasha sat there. Hopeless. He got up and went to the stream. He looked at his reflection, disapproving of the beast in the water. He turned around to look at Kagomes last spot to immediately closing his eyes shut from the sun being so bright when it came from behind the clouds. He turned and looked into the water again. He was a normal dog demon again. Then he heard a familiar voice. Of the one he lost moments ago. The one he failed to protect. "Inuyasha.."_

Inuyasha held her tight, slowly let go and turned around toward the sun. Kagome looked at him as his hair flowed in the wind and his eyes looked on into the valley. She hugged him from behind and placed her hands on his chest. He took a deep breath, when he let it out, it was slow and shaky. _He's crying. _Kagome let go and rushed to the front of Inuyasha. She looked up at him in awe as tears slowly fell from his eyes. She hugged him again, "I love you so much Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked doen at Kagome and held her. " I love you Kagome, so much." Inuyasha stopped crying.

They walked over to the stream and Kagome took part of the robe and wet it to wipe the tears from under his eyes. "I saw Kikyo, she protected you with the rain. She even cried for you."

Kagome knew she was there. But there were also two other people protecting her. She wasn't sure if they were who she thought they were though so she refused to say anything. "Inuyasha, where did you and your mother live?"

"What?... Why?" Inuyasha looked at her in confusion and in a little awe.

"I want to know you more Inuyasha, I want to know everything about you whether you want me to know or not. I want to know. Please."

Inuyasha smiled for a moment and looked at Kagome, "Okay, it will take a couple days, but just me and you".

Kagome nodded, "Okay" She tied the robe around her as a dress, "Im gonna use this for a bit okay?" Inuyasha looked at her and blushed a little.

"So I'll see you guys in five moons?" Mirokou packed his stuff quickly so he could rush back to Sango.

"Yeah, that sounds about right" Kagome passed him the rest of the food.

"Won't you need to eat Kagome?" Mirokou looked at her.

Kagome smiled, "I have Inuyasha, and I need to live off the land if I am going to live here right?"

Mirokou replied, "Yes, you are right. I'll see you in a few days. Oh and here, I bought it for Sango in the last village but you will need it." Mirokou handed her some clothes. The same as her priestess dress except all white.

"Thank you Mirokou, tell Sango that I said hi and we will be back soon." Kagome waved goodbye as Mirokou started out on the trail. And as soon as he was out of site, she stood behind a big tree and changed. She met up with Inuyasha and gave him his robe back.

"Thanks. You ready?" He grabbed Kagome and threw her on his back and took off. Kagome didn't see it coming and freaked out but giggled. Inuyasha laughed as well.

After a few hours they spent the night in an old oak tree looking over the other trees and hills. "This is nice Inuyasha, thank you" Kagome faded off into a sleep.

Inuyasha faded off in the thoughts and memories of his mother. Remembering the time she held him before she was killed. He woke up a few moments before Kagome and looked at her ring, thinking of his father, and squeezed her hand. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "Morning sleepyhead", Inuyasha kissed her forehead.

They started off again after Kagome washed up. Passing village after village, Kagome tried to make conversation but she knew this wasn't easy for him so she held onto him and was quiet. She got lost in her thoughts of the night she died and who she saw. Then they came to a slow stop in front of a small village. It was quiet. No children ran around and laughed and no villagers were working the fields like the village by Kaede's.

"This is it, my home village" Inuyasha took a breath and took a few more good leaps and stopped in front of a big house, "This was my school, but my mother ended up homeschooling me", He stopped in front of a smaller house, "This was my mother's herb store, she was the best at finding the best herbs and medicines from miles around". The last stop was a little out of town, across a stream, "This is was my home".

Kagome got off his back and walked to the steps and turned around to Inuyasha, _he looks like he is in a lot of pain._ "Inuyasha, you don't have to come in if you can't". She grabbed his hand.

"No, I want to." He led her to the door, opened it and brought her inside.

Kagome stopped and looked around, "It looks just like our home". Then she saw something on the floor and walked over, it was a picture of his mother. "She's beautiful" Inuyasha walked over.

"Yeah, many men came to our door with gifts but she was entitled to my father, someone who was never there for her, left her alone when she needed him, but she always loved him... You remind me of her in that way." Inuyasha hugged Kagome, "Im never leaving you, only if you want me to".

"Let's go home", Kagome grabbed his hand and put the picture in it. "Keep it".

"Thank you Kagome, I needed this". Inuyasha held her again.

"Inuyasha I need to tell you something." She looked up at him, "The night I died, I woke up in a field surrounded by three people. A dog demon, a human, and a priestess".

**Exams this week so I will update more chapters next weekend!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Kagome stopped and looked around, "It looks just like our home". Then she saw something on the floor and walked over, it was a picture of his mother. "She's beautiful" Inuyasha walked over._

_"Yeah, many men came to our door with gifts but she was entitled to my father, someone who was never there for her, left her alone when she needed him, but she always loved him... You remind me of her in that way." Inuyasha hugged Kagome, "Im never leaving you, only if you want me to"._

_"Let's go home", Kagome grabbed his hand and put the picture in it. "Keep it"._

_"Thank you Kagome, I needed this". Inuyasha held her again._

_"Inuyasha I need to tell you something." She looked up at him, "The night I died, I woke up in a field surrounded by three people. A dog demon, a human, and a priestess"._

Kagome looked down at her engagement ring. She admired how the gold shined and how the fang diamonds were perfectly cut. _The ring!_ Inuyasha stared at Kagome, unsure of how to react. He knew who she saw. The dog demon was his father, the human was his mother, and the priestess was Kikyo. What did they want with him and Kagome and why did they help save her? Kagome had the same questions but neither of them had a response.

"Did they say anything to you Kagome?" Inuyasha looked away toward the sun, trying to hide his emotions.

"Yes, but at first all I saw was a red aura surrounding me until a bolt of lightning came and surrounded me, protecting me. They each stood in front of me. I wasn't sure who they were until I seen your mothers picture. I thought we would find a clue coming here. Your father did not say anything. Kikyo told me to not let go and to hold on because I will soon be facing something far worse than Naraku and any demons your father faced all together. Your mother then walked up to me and touched my heart, like she was purifying it. Then I remember standing in a field with a light in front of me, and somehow had your robe wrapped around me. I did not know if could trust the light," Kagome looked at the ground but then smiled, "Then I heard your voice, so I walked into the light and came here... Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and held her, "I don't feel like I hold you enough but I am glad you are back here with me".

"I love you Inuyasha, I promise to never leave you again" after their moment, they started off back home to question Mirokou and Kaede.

"A red aura eh? I know of a place". Kaede was making tea as she was regaining her memory of where Kagome may have been when she saw Inuyasha's parents and Kikyo. "Do you remember anything from your training Mirokou? You may be able to remember more than I"

Mirokou nodded, "Ah yes, it was a big part in my training, it was in a unit of life balance between life and death."

"Does that mean they can't move on? Are they stuck in that place?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome after she asked those two questions, for they were what he was also thinking.

Mirokou got comfortable before he explained more, knowing Kagome loves to ask a lot of questions, he took a breath and said, "Not necessarily no, but at the same time yes. You see, in the Himeerashu-Yawnoku beliefs, a place, where only those who were involved with the Shikon Jewel go, but only if they showed the jewel that they were using it for good. Those who were using it for evil were sent below, into a place of complete darkness and loneliness. There is believed to be a prince, by the name of Hikorashii Narutomii. He is the guardian of the doorway and is believed unbeatable."

Inuyasha looked at Mirokou, "So where is this prince and this door?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, _he actually wants to find this place?._

Mirokou explained, " No one knows where it is due to the Yawnoku war about three hundred and fifty two or fifty three years ago. Humans of terrible greed tried to save their loved ones, not knowing that they were not in there. So Hikoroshii compelled all those who knew about the location to forget, and then he built a barrier while he made a shell of some sort to conceal off the door. No one has found it since. Some say it is in the great Goruntimu Mountains, and some say it's in the lake Kukomotushi, or the forest of Basnaramii."

Inuyasha spit, "Peh, my Tetsuiga will break that barrier".

" You mustn't be too sure of yourself Inuyasha, Hikoroshii has powers that not even your father could overpower and undo" Kaede handed Kagome some tea.

"You remember now old woman? Anyways, as long as I have Kagome's spiritual powers along with my sword, we can beat anything" Inuyasha grinned in approval.

Kaede shook her head, "It is best not to take Kagome with you, although without her, you stand little to no chance."

Inuyasha leaned forward, "What are you talking about? I'd never let anyone touch Kagome".

Mirokou butted in for Kaede, "What Kaede is saying is that Hikoroshii was married to a woman who was named Kagome Baranshii. She also had a fair face and body just like Kagome. It may be possible that she is Kagome's greatest grandmother, she disappeared for an unknown reason. Hikoroshii may want to take Kagome thinking that she has returned for his sake".

"WELL HE AINT TOUCHING HER!" Inuyasha got on all fours and growled at Mirokou.

"Inuyasha.. SIT BOY! Go on Mirokou" Kagome listened attentively as Inuyasha grunted and kept quiet.

"Don't underestimate him Inuyasha. Unlike that greedy demon we fought before that made tons of women fall in love with him by wearing a crown, you cannot undo his spell. For someone to put up a barrier so strong, there is no explanation on how strong he may be now. And if he found out about Kagome, he may be on the way here, he could be here already, and he may have been here the whole time just waiting for us to have a weak defense. No one knows what he looks like. If we are to find him , we need Kagome but we have to keep our guard up as well. Speaking of his name already is known for summoning him, it isn't proven true but we need to be more cautious now that Kagome has really seen this world." Mirokou sipped his tea and looked at Kaede like there was more information.

"What are you guys leaving out?!" Inuyasha looked back and forth at them until Kaede turned to him and placed her hand on Kagomes lap.

"My dears, if you choose to go on this journey or not, he will come eventually. The history of Kagome's grandmothers were all known to disappear, he killed them if they did not look and act enough like his original wife. There is also the fact that no matter if they had a family of their own and were married to the best person in their life, they always fell more in love with Hikoroshii, and a lot of it was on their own doing rather than by force or magic." Kaede turned and sat down. Kagome stared at the fire, what could she do if she could not control her love between a stranger and the one person she would die for? Inuyasha stood up, moved his mouth to say something, but walked out. Kagome followed and thanked Mirokou and Kaede.

"Inuyasha... its gonna be ok. I promise, we will figure it out. We always figure it out. No one is taking me away from you Inuyasha." Kagome went to grab his hand but he pulled it away.

"What am I supposed to do if I can't stop what you are feeling for him? I can't beat it out of you. I can't not be with you Kagome, I just got you back. I can't go through this again. I don't know what I should do, or can do".

"Inuyasha.. we can do this.. i know we—" Inuyasha turned away from her.

"Go home Kagome, go back where you really belong. You aren't safe here and I'm not strong enough to protect you. I think it is best we spend time away from each other until I figure something out".

Kagome's heart started to pump, "But Inu—"

Inuyasha turned around, "GO HOME KAGOME! NOW! OR I WILL DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF!" Kagome gasped and stepped back in disbelief. She shook her head slightly, tears filling her eyes and ran to the mill. Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome". His heart clenched in pain.

Kagome didn't stop running; when she came over the hill and was a few feet from the well she slipped and banged her left knee on a rock. Her heart hurt more than anything else so she laid there, hitting her fist on the ground. _WHY!? WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN! WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT TO ME!_ Kagome stood up and walked to the well, she looked at her hand, at the ring he gave her. She took it off and left it on the ledge. _If that's what he wants, then that is what I will give him._ Forcing herself not to look back, she jumped into the well.

It has been two days since Kagome left and Sango finally convinced him to go apologize to Kagome after she got really mad and basically turned into a flaming ball of Sango that was about to burn Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at the horizon as he walked to the well. Before he was about to jump in, he saw a small gold circle, picking it up he knew it was their engagement ring. _Oh Kagome, this is my fault. How is she ever going to forgive me now._ He held it in his hand and waited until nightfall, so he could sneak in and check up on Kagome while she was asleep. He was too afraid to confront her while she was awake. _What if she decided not to be with me anymore?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It has been two days since Kagome left and Sango finally convinced Inuyasha to go apologize to Kagome after she got really mad and basically turned into a flaming ball of Sango that was going to burn Inuyasha if he did not go. Inuyasha glared at the horizon as he walked to the well. Before he was about to jump in, he saw a small gold circle, picking it up he knew it was their engagement ring. _Oh Kagome, this is my fault. How is she ever going to forgive me now._ He held it in his hand and waited until nightfall, so he could sneak in and check up on Kagome while she was asleep. He was too afraid to confront her while she was awake. _What if she decided not to be with me anymore?_

_Once Inuyasha was out of the well from crossing over into the modern world he looked at the ring in his hand, knowing what he said and did was wrong. He ran up to Kagome's house and jumped to the window, it was still open. He quietly went inside and looked at Kagome as she slept peacefully. Her pillow seemed to be wet of tears. She was only wearing a shirt and underwear and seemed to be a bit chilly. She had no blankets in her room since she 'moved out'. Inuyasha stepped around her lightly and laid beside her, holding her close. He grabbed her hand and put the ring back on her finger and held her hand tight as they laid there for the night together. Kagome heard him come in from the window but did not say anything, she pretended she was asleep. She wanted him there but she was still heartbroken of what he said to her._

_The next morning Kagome was barely awake when she woke up cold, she moved her waist closer to Inuyasha's. It woke him up but he like how it felt for her to depend on him for warmth. When Inuyasha opened his eyes again, Kagome was standing up putting her Kimonno on and brushing her hair. He looked at the way her body curved so smoothly, how her hair flowed more graceful than a feather falling. "Kagome.."_

_Kagome looked at him, "Yes? Whats wrong?"_

_Inuyasha blushed a bit, he wasn't one for compliments, but he pushed it out, "Your beautiful. Too beautiful to be treated the way I did last night, Im sorry Kagome." He looked out the window._

_"Inuyasha, I was hurt from what you said to me and how, but when you returned and held me, was an apology worthwhile. I didn't mean to take the ring off in the way you may have thought, I figure you didn't want me around anymore." Kagome put her brush down and looked into the mirror. "Sometimes I can't see why someone would want me."_

_Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, "Kagome.. the first moment I saw you I thought you were Kikyo but at the same time I haven't seen anyone with eyes and a smile like yours. Your smile brings light to people, especially me. You eyes show your mood, and when you cry, my whole world crushes me. I love you Kagome."_

_Kagome smiled and her cheeks went rosy, "Inuyasha..." She walked over to him and kissed him._

_Inuyasha picked her up and laid her on the bed, while kissing her he slowly undid her kimono as she untied his clothing. They laid there, skin touching skin, moving in rhythm while in each other's embrace. Inuyasha moved his hand down the middle of her chest and between her legs. They both breathed harder as they were both excited and nervous. Inuyasha moved his fingers gently around between her legs, ripped her underwear off and played with her till her legs started to shake. He then entered her. Kagome arched her back as he pressed. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. He kissed her neck and down to her chest. Kagome moaned every thrust he made. Inuyasha was gentle and caring when he did this. He took every precaution not to hurt her and he could tell she loved it. Kagome rolled on top and placed her hands on his chest, she looked in his eyes as she smiled and moved her hips in a circular motion, thrusting down and forward now and then to excite him a bit more. Inuyasha laid her on her left side, placing her right leg over his and started slow and gaining speed over time. He kissed her neck more and slid his hand down between her legs. He then took it out slowly and kissed Kagome on the cheek. They were both super hot and sweaty, even though the window was open. After they cooled off, Inuyasha grabbed his Fire Rat Robe and covered both of them under it._

_"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome rested her head on his chest and fell asleep almost instantly._

_"I love you too Kagome" Inuyasha placed his hand on her back._

_They both woke up an hour later and went back to the feudal era. When suddenly out of nowhere there was a man standing in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. He was wearing a black robe with red roses painted on one half of it with vines of forest green. His hair was long and black with red tips but his eyes gleamed emerald green. The man smiled and looked at Kagome like Inuyasha wasn't even there, "Kagome, my love, it's been awhile."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_They both woke up an hour later and went back to the feudal era. When suddenly out of nowhere there was a man standing in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. He was wearing a black robe with red roses painted on one half of it with vines of forest green. His hair was long and black with red tips but his eyes gleamed emerald green. The man smiled and looked at Kagome like Inuyasha wasn't even there, "Kagome, my love, it's been awhile."_

Kagome looked at the stranger in confusion. "Who are you?"

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome with his right arm behind him keeping her back and his left on the handle of the Tetsusaiga. "Go away Hikorashii, you won't have Kagome. So back off and go home before I hurt you".

The man grinned and looked at Inuyasha in amusement. "Your just a pathetic little dog demon. You really think I would just leave here. Alone. Without my wife." Kagome shivered as the man looked at her and grinned. "Come Kagome, it is time to go home. We have many things to share".

"Don't look at him Kagome", Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and closed her eyes. "She isn't going anywhere without me! Especially with you". Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and glared at the man, "Hold on Kagome, I'll blow this bastard to pieces". Inuyasha raised his sword and yelled, "WIND SCAARRRR!" Nothing happened and his sword turned back into its old chipped rusted self. "What? Why isn't it working?"

"Inuyasha... Your hair, its black... It's the new moon" Kagome looked at him in worry. _What now? Inuyasha has no powers!_

"Goddamn! And at the worst time yet!" Inuyasha held his sword out with both hands. "Human or half demon, I will still destroy you!"

"Inuyasha, you are not strong enough. He might kill you!" Kagome's heart died of worry.

"You better listen to her Inuyasha. Unless you want to die, then Kagome will be mine again. Now give back what you stole from me you little weakling!" Hikorashii was growing impatient.

Inuyasha snarled, "I'm not going anywhere without Kagome you dumbass and you are not going to lay a hand on her!"

Hikorashii grinned and said, "So be it". He raised his right hand up from his side and faced it toward Inuyasha, as he moved it quickly to the right, some kind of magic made Inuyasha follow that direction as he went flying and hit a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha worried he was hurt, she was relieved when he sat up. "Hold on Inuyasha" , she pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed.

"Come on Kagome my love, no need for that. I was hoping we could go home peacefully", Hikorashii stretched out his arm with his hand open.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kagome released the string and the arrow shot at him. He laughed, knowing it wouldn't get through his barrier but the arrow went through and hit him in the shoulder.

"Why you wench!" Hikorashii flew over and hit Kagome, knocking her out.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped up, and ran at Hikorashii and swing his sword at him. Hikorashii deflected it, spun around behind Inuyasha and stabbed him in the back.

"Well then, I may as well take both of you then. I'm sure you could be of great use to me", Hikorashii grabbed picked up Kagome, "Sorry my love, it is for the best". Then he picked up Inuyasha and they disappeared into the night sky.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"_Why you wench!" Hikorashii flew over and hit Kagome, knocking her out._

"_YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped up, and ran at Hikorashii and swing his sword at him. Hikorashii deflected it, spun around behind Inuyasha and stabbed him in the back._

"_Well then, I may as well take both of you then. I'm sure you could be of great use to me", Hikorashii grabbed picked up Kagome, "Sorry my love, it is for the best". Then he picked up Inuyasha and they disappeared into the night sky._

Kagome woke up in a large bed with a silk night gown on. She looked over at the bedside and saw a note,

_Kagome my Love, _

_Your bath is waiting for you, then get dressed and join us for supper. _

_Love, yours truly, Hikorashii_

"His love? Who does he thing he is calling me 'his'? Who does he mean by us?" Kagome went to the door to escape, "I can't run around in this! Where are my clothes?" Kagome looked around and came across the tub, she saw a red kimono folded on the table. She ran over to grab it, but there was a barrier, "He must have put up a barrier until I have a bath. Jerk." Kagome got into the tub, she scrubbed her body and washed her hair. Once she was done, she dried off and walked to the table again to grab the kimono, and of course, the barrier was gone. She put on the kimono, tied her hair up and applied a sharp pin into her hair to help hold it. She walked through the bedroom and into the hallway. There were lights all the way down the hallway. "This must be the way to the kitchen". She followed the lights and came upon an open door, looking inside she saw a table with food and candles. She walked in cautiously. "Where is everyone?"

"Hello my dear, care to sit down?" Hikorashii smiled as he looked over Kagome making her shiver again. "Agh, that kimono always looks so beautiful on you. The red makes your brown eyes and black hair stand out so well, along with your fair skin and rose cheeks."

_He's so sweet._ Kagome blushed a little bit. _NO KAGOME! IGNORE HIM! _Kagome shook her head, "Where is Inuyasha? And what do you want with me?!"

"My dear, I only long to be with you, and as for your pet don't worry, he is around here in the castle and will be joining us for dinner. Now let us sit." Hikorashii walked to the table and pulled out a chair for Kagome and smiled at her.

Kagome walked over trying to avoid eye contact. As she sat down and he walked over to his seat, a breeze came bye with his scent, _wow I have never smelt something so beautiful._ Kagome pinched her leg, reminding her not to fall for his tricks. "When is Inuyasha coming?"

"Ahh, very soon." Hikorashii turned kept looking behind himself and whispering something, it sounded like he was saying 'shush' while they ate their meal.

Kagome kept staring at the empty space behind Hikorashii. _What is he looking at and talking to?_ Kagome barely touched her food, not trusting it. "Where is Inuyasha Hikorashii!?"

He smiled, "ahh it is so nice to hear you say my name again Kagome. Inuyasha is, well , in fact here already". He waved his hand, and a Inuyasha appeared behind him instantaneously.

He was hanging on a board, arms chained on each side, along with his feet. His head was lowered. He was motionless. You could not see him breathe. His fire rat robe was gone and his red shirt was drenched in blood. His black hair hung over his shoulders.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome got up and ran toward him until Hikorashii raised his hand and Kagome froze in place. Hikorashii flicked his hand and Kagome flew across the room. She looked up at Inuyasha and a tear fell from her eye making her whisper, _Inuyasha._

"His memory has forgotten you and he will be returned home right after he turns so he can cause pain to those villagers in that pathetic little village." Hikorashii smiled in pleasure and looked back at Kagome, "Get up dear, we shall go make love. Inuyasha shall stay here until we are done. Come."

"Let me..." Kagome slowly got up. "Let me talk to him. Let me say goodbye. Just don't turn him and make him hurt those people, please my love. He means nothing to me but I those people are my friends".

Hikorashii smiled again and stood up, "As you wish my love. I will wait by the door after your goodbye".

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, "_Oooh Inuyasha this is my fault. Don't let your kindness and love fade away. This is for the best, neither one of us want it but I want you to be safe and happy. Don't forget the memories that we made for each other. Stay strong and peaceful Inuyasha. I love you my Hanyou."_ Kagome touched his face and kissed his lips as her eyes flooded with more tears. _"I'm always going to be yours"._

Kagome let go and walked away, grabbing Hikorashii' s hand and trying not to look back. They made love that night. Kagome wouldn't exactly call it love but it was for the safety of the village and Inuyasha. She wanted to use the hair pin to kill Hikorashii but what was the point? He is too strong, she is a mere human. She lived in the castle with Hikorashii, forcing herself to love him, and nearly convincing herself that she did. She did not want to show pain for Inuyasha because Hikorashii erased him out of her memory, but every new moon, she would walk through an open field of flowers and a cherry blossom tree and say, "In my dreams, can see you ,I can feel you, I hear your voice talk to me sweetly, But when I open my eyes to reality, You're no longer there, Am I a fool to hold onto something unknown? Who is this mysterious demon?"

"It has been two years since we have reunited my love, do you care to celebrate by flying over the land while watching the sunset?" Hikorashii looked at Kagome hoping to hear his answer.

"Of course my love, I will go get ready" Kagome put on her red kimono that she wore that night she vaguely remembers. Tied her hair up the same and grabbed Hikorashii' s hand as they left to watch the sun.

Hikorashii and Kagome flew over the night sky. They were stopped by a half dog demon, "Where is the sacred jewel? I can smell it on you woman! Wait, who are you?". Hikorashii panicked, grabbed Kagome and they took off. "Who was that love?" Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Just some pathetic demon", Hikorashii settled on a hill by a stream, the ground was bare where they sat, like it was burned in a human shape. _  
_

The dog demon looked around in the sky in confusion, _That woman, she looked very so familiar._ He also felt his Tetsusaiga shake when he got closer to her._ I need to find her and figure out who she is. _The dog demon ran after them, only able to follow the scent.

Kagome and Hikorashii sat on the hill peacefully as the sun came up. The sun was shining so bright that day, it brought back a faint memory to Kagome, she was surrounded by three people. "You okay my love?" Hikorashii looked at Kagome with concern.

"Yes I am fine dear, it is just so beautiful". Kagome got comfortable again until they heard a rustle in the bush behind them. Hikorashii stood up quickly and as did Kagome. The dog demon appeared.

"Inuyasha, was me leaving not clear enough?!" Hikorashii raised his hand.

Inuyasha looked over at the woman behind Hikorashii, the sun rose behind her, making her look like she was glowing, and her red kimono wrapped over her. Then it hit him. He remembered. He remembered her dying in that spot. He remembered her wearing is fire rat robe. Inuyasha' s heart ached as his eyes widened. His body was unable to move. He then finally pushed the name from his lips, "_Kagome_".


	16. Chapter 16 : You Controlled My Mind

**Chapter 16 : Part 1**

_Inuyasha looked over at the woman behind Hikorashii, the sun rose behind her, making her look like she was glowing, and her red kimono wrapped over her. Then it hit him. He remembered. He remembered her dying in that spot. He remembered her wearing is fire rat robe. Inuyasha' s heart ached as his eyes widened. His body was unable to move. He then finally pushed the name from his lips, "Kagome"._

Hikorashii laughed at Inuyasha, "She does not remember you, you fool. And she never will, I have made sure of that."

"My love, what are you talking about?" Kagome backed up a step and looked at her betraying husband in worry.

Hikorashii looked at her, "Don't worry, you won't remember this later." He pulled out a sword, "Or this.." he flew at Inuyasha with his sword in his right hand but Inuyasha pulled his Tetsuiga out right away and blocked it.

Kagome stood there thinking of all the black spots in her memory as Inuyasha and Hikorashii dueled. _Who is this man? And why is he fighting for me? What reasons have I given him to put his life on the line that I cannot remember? _

"You bastard, you're going to pay for taking Kagome away from me!" Inuyasha snarled at his opponent as sweat dripped down the side of his face.

"Hah! She was never to be yours in the first place. I do of course have to thank you for bringing her to me, so thank you Inuyasha." Hikorashii smiled but was also getting weak for Inuyasha seemed to get stronger.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Inuyasha and Hikorashii stood a good distance away from each other breathing hard as they looked at Kagome. "I don't know what is going on. Who you are, Inuyasha or how you know me. I also do not remember where I got this ring from" Kagome pulled out her engagement ring from her kimono that she received from Inuyasha. "But can someone please tell me the missing pieces of the puzzle?!"

" None of this matters, now... it's the end of your life here Inuyasha." Hikorashii charged at Inuyasha as he tried to deflect the attack, it only sent his sword flying out of his hands. Inuyasha laid on the ground helpless as Hikorashii stood over him. Then Hikorashii put both hands on the swords handle and raised it above Inuyasha, "Any last words demon?"

"None that are for you.." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you Kagome..." Then he felt hands wrap around his body. As he breathed, a scent he longed to smell was in his lungs. I warmth he longed to feel was wrapped around him. He opened his eyes, "Kagome... what are you doing?"

"I lost you twice, I won't allow it again!" Kagome held on tight to Inuyasha, "I love you Inuyasha!"


	17. Chapter 17 : The End Is The Begginning

**Chapter 17**

_ "None that are for you.." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you Kagome..." Then he felt hands wrap around his body. As he breathed, a scent he longed to smell was in his lungs. I warmth he longed to feel was wrapped around him. He opened his eyes, "Kagome... what are you doing?"_

_ "I lost you twice, I won't allow it again!" Kagome held on tight to Inuyasha, "I love you Inuyasha!"_

Hikorashii looked at them in disgust, "How? I erased him from your memory? I made new memories?"

"You controlled my mind Hikorashii, which lead to feelings that were never there" Kagome glared at him like he was nothing to her once again.

"You are a mere mortal, you cannot fight such power" Hikorashii began worry, was his power weaker outside his barrier?

"My memories for Inuyasha were in my heart, the one thing you cannot control. The one thing you cannot take nor destroy. IT BELONGS TO INUYASHA! IT ALWAYS HAS AND ALWAYS WILL!" Tears began to fall from her eyes as she stood up, "You could have kept us away from each other for years but it would have always ended like this. With me being with the one I TRULY love and you dying by my arrow".

"Peh. What arrows?" Hikorashii laughed but then stopped as magic flowed around Kagome and an arrow and bow appeared in her hands. The wind danced around her.

Inuyasha slowly stood up, he saw something shine on Kagome's hand, _the ring, its putting a barrier around her._ Kagome adjusted her bow and arrow and aimed at Hikorashii.

"One arrow won't kill me. I'm the most powerful one in this world! Stupid woman, I wasted my time with you!" Hikorashii smiled then charged at Kagome.

"KAGOME MOVE!" Inuyasha was about to jump and get her out of the way.

She held her breath, aiming for Hikorashii's heart. Her two right fingers slowly let go of the string and the arrow slid across the side of the bow as it glowed purple-pink and stopped Hikorashii in his tracks as it pierced right through his body. Killing him instantly. Kagome let her breath out, "It is done Hikorashii". Kagome put her two fingers on her forehead, sending a prayer that he rest in peace. She then turned her head to smile at Inuyasha, "I did it! I killed him!"

Inuyasha ran over and held her in his arms. "Kagome I am so sorry I didn't come for you sooner. I did not remember you."

"All that matters is that we are here now, together. And we now know that nothing can interfere with us." She looked up at Inuyasha as he moved her hair away from her lips and kissed her.

"I missed you Kagome. It was not easy without you. It never was, even before we met. You taught me that there is good in my heart and that I have a purpose in this world. That is why I love you. You see what is on the inside, not the outside."

He held her in his arms that night as they slept under the stars. They returned home the next morning. Catching up with everyone again. Kagome became the priestess of the village once more with Inuyasha by her side. They did live happily ever after, as most love stories go, starting a family of their own, and protecting the people they swore to protect. The stars of all the fallen loved ones watched over them and guided them when they were lost.

**Thank you SO MUCH for reading my first fanfic! If you have suggestions or want more let me know! I would be more than happy to add or start another! J You guys are awesome! :') 3 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I could not stop thinking about my story and figured it needed to go on a bit longer J **

**Chapter 18**

Kagome woke up early, to the sun slowly creeping through the crack of the door and the window, feeling its warmth as she stretched her legs. She then glanced at the one beside her. Long white hair, little white dog ears, the way his muscles and abs flexed as he breathed slowly, he looked so peaceful when he slept beside Kagome. She got lost in a daze staring at his chest; _I haven't seen any guy from my era with so many muscles. _Kagome blushed beat red when she looked up at him just to see him looking at her. She hid her face under the blanket, "SORRY!"

"What for? You only just woke up", Inuyasha looked at her in confusion.

"Uhh nothing, nothing at all" Kagome smiled and got out of bed, throwing on a robe, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything you want is fine by me" Inuyasha yawned with his hands behind his head as he stretched and slowly got up.

"I'm not hungry, but there is some left over fish and chips from last night, I'll go warm them up" Kagome was walking past Inuyasha when he grabbed her and laid her down again.

"If you're not hungry, neither am I. Stay here, just a little longer Kagome." Kagome smiled as he kissed her lips. He stroked her hair and slid his hand to her stomach to untie it and slowly took it off of her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved her left leg over and as he lay now between them. Kagome's body never bored him, the way her body curved head to toe. Her hair and body were always soft, and her smell was the absolute best. Just the slightest touch and he felt lightning strike through his body. Just as he was about to undo her bra she pushed him off and jumped on top of him with her hands on his chest. Kagome was still shy, but she loved Inuyasha, being with him and doing anything with him made her happy. She bent down kissing up his neck slowly as she moved her hips in a circular motion gentle pushing on him now and then. Inuyasha grabbed her face gently and brought her to his face. Kagome slipped her bra off and Inuyasha grabbed a blanket to cover both of them as he rolled her back over to where they started and started to pull off her underwear and his.

He crawled back up to her face and whispered, "_I love you_"

"_I love you too Inuyasha" _Kagome kissed him again.

He slowly came into her, and as he started to move more, her back arched toward him more and more. He lightly licked between her breasts up her neck and kissed her chin. He then had his hands behind her back as he slowly went faster and harder. Kagome dug her fingers into his back every time he pushed. Once they were tired and sweating, they decided to stop.

"I think it's time for a bath" Kagome took a deep breath after she said that.

"We can go to the hot springs up the mountain a bit, get breakfast later" Inuyasha smirked at the idea.

"Okay, let me get some stuff together then" Kagome slowly got up , got dressed, again, and packed some towels.


End file.
